The present invention relates to a headrest for vehicles, especially motor vehicles, having a hollow upholstery support, a bow-shaped holder mounted in the area of its two shanks in a frictional manner between cheeks so as to be pivotable or rotatable and having a stop element for each shank of the holder. The stop elements bear against the forward wall of the upholstery support at each end of the range of rotation of the upholstery support.
In the known headrest of this general type, the stop elements abut the front and back walls respectively of the upholstery element at each end of the range of rotation of the support. The upholstery element must,, therefore, be formed both in the area of its front wall and its back wall in such a manner that even high loads or forces, such as may occur in an accident, can be absorbed by the upholstery element and that the rigidity caused by the stop element cannot result in injury.